Bands and bracelets are usually made from one continuous piece of material which can be a single solid band or a chain of interlocking rings with open ends that are closed by clasp or other small, complicated connecting structure, i.e., a connector. The existing designs for commercially available connectors or linkers are uniformly unimaginative in their shape, forms and compositions. The connector or linker can be a fastener, a hook and an eye or a snap that can only be joined by troublesome fastening or unfastening. Additionally, the connector is often very small and has a complicated structure. If the connector breaks, remedial options can be a complete and expensive replacement involving a jewelry repairperson or discarding the band or bracelet due to the cost of the repair. Currently available band or bracelet also comes in fixed length and produces a fixed diameter. The wearer must permanently cut a segment of oversize band or bracelet to fit the wearer's own comfortable size. Further, no connector currently exist that allows the wearer to easily close the band or bracelet, while expressing or displaying a personal taste, such as a symbol for sport, nature, space exploration, animal or other interests by incorporating an object exemplifying such interest into the connecting assembly. Additionally, no connector or linker currently exists that allows the wearer to combine the linkers to establish secure yet reversible connection, thereby configuring multiple objects from the linkers. It would be desirable to provide an improved flexible connector for bands or bracelets. It would be also desirable to provide an improved flexible linker or connector for toys or DIY toys.